Sentimientos Inciertos
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: Luego de ser salvada por Forte en la Under net , Iris intentara abrir la Fossa Ambience para regresar a Beyondard . Sin embargo hay algo que la detiene ¿Sera su amistad hacia los humanos y los navis de este mundo? ¿O acaso sera algo o alguien mas que impide que siga? Anime/Juego mini mix. Forte x Iris x Netto x Meiru . -En Hiatus :,v-
1. Capitulo 1 : Perdida en la Undernet

Hola soy Rebecca Dragon Slayer y entrego este fanfic hoy , es la primera vez que escribo así que por favor, procuren que sus criticas no sean tan duras hoy con migo. Utilizare conceptos del anime y el juego para esta historia.

Disclaimer : Ni Megaman Battle Network / ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.

**Sentimientos Inciertos**

**Capitulo uno : Perdida en la Under Net **

Perdida y sola , yacía una chica navi de ojos verdes proveniente de Beyondard , sin nadie a su alrededor su vida parecía haber llegado a su fin.

Rodeada de inseguridad y con las comunicaciones bloqueadas , se encontraba en la Under Net ..

-….Trill...Hikari-kun …. Rockman...-Era lo único que podía decir con su débil voz en un lugar donde solo estaba ella con la compañía del silencio … O al menos , eso creía ella.

No muy lejos de la posición de la navi , se encontraba un net navi masculino de nombre Forte , el fue enviado a la under net por DUO hace un par de años , desde entonces el ha estado vagando si rumbo fijo . Entonces , el la vio .

-_¿Qué es lo que hace una niña aquí?-_Pensó Forte al ver a Iris desmayada , sin saber el porque de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se acerco a ella y se la llevo cargando.-_No tengo idea de porque estoy haciendo esto..-_Pensó nuevamente mientras avanzaba con Iris en sus brazos.

Tras pasar horas viajando sin alguna referencia de a donde ir , finalmente lograron salir de la Under Net , Forte deposito a la joven navi en las afueras de Internet City pero cuando se estaba por ir ella despertó.

-¿Has sido tu no?.-Dijo Iris mientras se sentaba.-Ya sabes , el que me salvo.-Continuo diciendo Iris , pero solo obtuvo en respuesta silencio.

-¿Y que si he sido yo?.-Dice Forte con un tono amenazante que no hizo que Iris se Inmutara de su naturaleza amable.-Sabes , si no hubiera estado de buenas cuando te encontré te habría eliminado.-No importaba la amenaza que le diera Forte a Iris , ella no se asustaba al contrario , tras este ultimo comentario ella se puso un poco triste.

-Al menos... Quiero saber tu nombre..-Dijo Iris comprendiendo que el navi no deseaba su compañía.

-….Forte. Mi nombre es Forte.-Le respondió con frialdad .

-Forte...Es un lindo nombre , aunque se que no te interesa , mi nombre es Iris.-Dijo Iris con su tono de voz amable.

-Como sea.. Me voy , hasta nunca.-Dice Forte y empieza a avanzar .

-Espero... Espero verte de nuevo Forte.-Dice Iris mientras lo ve alejarse .- Nos vemos, adiós.-Dice Iris y se desconecta.

-_Si supieras que eres la única persona que no ha escapado de mi...-_Piensa Forte y se transporta a otro lugar.

Ya fuera de la net , Iris estaba en ACDC Town caminando como alguien normal , entonces en medio de la calle se encontró con esa chica pelirroja de ojos cafés , Meiru Sakurai.

-¿Iris?.-Dice Meiru con un tono curioso.

-¿Sakurai-san?.-Dijo Iris al ver a la pelirroja , comenzaron a caminar juntas en un profundo silencio que Iris decido romper. -Oye.. ¿Sabes si Trill esta con Rockman y Hikari-kun?.- Pregunto Iris a Meiru.

-¿Trill..? !Ah si¡ esta jugando con Rockman en la casa de Netto ¿Por qué pregu-.. ¿A dónde se fue? . -Dijo Meiru cuando se dio cuenta de que la peli café ya no estaba a su lado.

Mientras tanto , en la casa de los Hikari...

En el terminal de Netto , se encontraban Trill y Rockman "jugando" , mas bien , parecía que Rockman tenia sueño a pesar de ser las 6:30 de la tarde .

-Trill... Necesito dormir …. ayer me mantuviste despierto toda la noche.-Dijo Rockman aguantando desmayarse del sueño .

-!Pero..¡ !Quiero jugar¡ !Quiero jugar¡ !Quiero jugar¡ .- Le respondió Trill en un tono ligeramente caprichoso .

En el mundo real...

-¿Qué se le va a hacer a ese Trill? Simplemente solo juega y duerme como todos los días.-Dice Netto , sin darse cuenta que Iris estaba detrás de el.

-Hikari-kun , ¿Cómo esta Trill?.-Dice Iris haciendo que Netto se asuste y voltee rápidamente.

-!Waaa¡ Iris , no me asustes así , me va a dar un paro cardiaco con todos los sustos de esta semana . Además cambiando de tema , ¿Estas bien? Perdimos tu señal cuando desapareciste tan repentinamente . Y Trill esta muy bien , probablemente mejor de lo que alguien podría esperar.-Dice Netto y se proyecta cerca de Iris un holograma de Trill.

-!Hermana¡.-Dice Trill intentando abrazar a Iris como un intento fallido , pues el solo era un holograma.-!Ven a jugar¡ !A jugar¡ .- Le dice Trill a su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento Trill , pero tengo que hacer algo para volver a abrir la Fossa Ambience para que volvamos a casa cuando podamos... Y claro , cuando quieras Trill.-Le responde Iris con un tono triste y con una cara de igual forma triste.

-Esta bien , pero , cuando puedas ven a jugar si.-Dice Trill haciendo que Iris sonriera.

-Claro que si Trill, ahora , deja descansar aunque sea un poco a Rockman. Hikari-kun , te encargare a Trill .-Dice Iris y después de que Netto parpadeara un poco ella desapareció.

-Que misteriosa chica..-Dice Netto luego de que Iris desapareciera.

En otro lugar...

-_Forte , quiero verte de nuevo , pero ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación al ver a Hikari-kun?. No lo entiendo . -_Pensó Iris mientras empezaba a buscar un lugar para abrir la Fossa Ambience , pero sin dejar de pensar en esa sensación que tenia cuando vio a Netto por primera vez y que hoy , volvió a sentir..

Fin del capitulo, me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones y digan lo que piensan sobre esta historia que tengo la esperanza va a hacer a alguien feliz , nos vemos en la próxima parte.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Mas que amigos

Hola , antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado sus reviews ; Thewarriorz : gracias por tu recomendacion del guion largo , me es muy util . Jonfic : Se agradece mucho el tener un lector que te recomienda cosas , en verdad algunas de las cosas que dijiste estaran en la historia . Sin mas que decir los dejo con el segundo episodio .

Capitulo 2 : Mas que amigos.

Una semana despues de que Iris se fuera (de nuevo) , Meiru se sentia muy aliviada . La razon era porque ella encontraba a Iris como un "rival de amor" , si rival, a pesar de los acontecimientos con Jasmine , a ella (Jasmine) la consideraba un estorbo . Quizas Meiru tenia razon en que Iris fuera una rival , tal vez no...

—Netto-kun , tienes un mensaje de Meiru—Dijo Rockman en el PET mostrando el mensaje de la amiga de su operador.

—Amm... Netto , bueno yo...—Dijo Meiru en el mensaje—Q-queria saber si tenias tiempo, tal vez podiamos ir al cine a ver la nueva pelicula The Last este fin de semana... Asi que esperare tu respuesta—Dijo Meiru finalizando el mensaje.

—¿Con que The Last eh?—Dijo Netto recargandose en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba— Sera divertido .—Finalizo con una sonrisa enviando un mensaje on una respuesta positiva a su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Que hay de bueno con esa pelicula?—Dijo Rockman sin saber el porque de la emocion de su gemelo.

—¿!Que¡? ¿!No sabes de The Last¡?—Grito sorprendido Netto por el hecho de que su navi no sabia nada de The Last...

—¿Bueno y que si no lo se?—Le respondio Rockman a Netto.

—The Last es una pelicula muy importante porque es la ultima pelicula de Naruto y bla bla bla...—Dijo Netto comenzando una tipica charla de un fanboy obsesionado con algo.

—Aqui vamos de nuevo...—Dijo de forma resignada el navi.

Pero en otro lado...

—Quizas... si pudiera comprender esto...Sabria porque me siento asi...—Suspiro la navi de cabello cafe claro , Iris , confundida por alguna razon.—Se siente, bien y mal... Necesito informacion de estos datos.—Continuaba Iris , cuando de pronto hizo su aparicion un navi masculino que era familiar para Iris.

—Vaya vaya, no me esperaba ver a una mocosa aqui.—Dijo el navi que habia aparecido.—En verdad , esperaba estar solo aqui.—Asi es, el era Forte.

—Forte...¿Porque siempre estas solo? —Preguntaba compasiba Iris.

—La soledad es el unico camino que le espera a alguien como yo , no hay nadie que me retrase en mi camino de obtener el Ultimate Program de Rockman.—Le respondio con frialdad — Y si no quieres ser eliminada , te recomiendo alejarte de aqui. Ahora—Amenazo a ese momento Iris sintio como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada , nuevamente , desconocia la razon...

—No veo nada bueno con estar solo... Pero si es lo que quieres, te dejo, te vere luego—Dijo Iris transportandose a otro lugar en ese instante.

—De pronto... Me siento como un idiota.—Dijo para si mismo Forte.

De vuelta en ACDC Town , en el fin de semana acordado entre Meiru y Netto...

—Netto se esta tardando... Incluso escogi la pelicula que el queria ver hace semanas...—Penso Meiru cuando vio llegar a Netto por la entrada del cine.

—Siento el llegar tarde Meiru-chan , tuve que eliminar virus de la computadora y eso.—Dijo exaltado Netto al llegar con su amiga muy cansado por que habia corrido medio camino.

—Bueno no importa, vamos adentro.—Dijo Meiru entrando con Netto al cine jalandolo de su mano provocando el sonrojo de este.

Despues de ver la pelicula , aparentemente Netto habia quedado impactado.

—Naruto y Hinata... — Dijo en un estado de shock el chico pelicafe —...¿Terminan juntos?—Continuaba sin parpadear , hasta que Meiru le hizo reaccionar pasando su mano delante de sus ojos.

—Netto... Yo tampoco me lo esperaba , de hecho yo queria a Naruto con Ino , pero no es para tanto...—Le calmaba Meiru.

Muchas horas de una charla para superar el shock de Netto se habian convertido mas tarde en una platica muy buena y divertida para ambos. Netto le hablaba de su problema con las tareas y tambien sobre unos chips nuevos que habia encontrado , mientras que Meiru , que era mas sensible, simplemente le molestaba ligeramente con el hecho de que Sarada y Bolt hacían buena pareja . Todo un tiempo lleno de risas y diversión se transformo en una batalla critica, de forma inesperada sucedió :

—Ha sido divertido Meiru , pero casi es hora de la cena..—Dijo Netto mientras gruñia su estomago.

—Es verdad , se hace tarde , hay que volver—Respondio Meiru Netto a la vez que avanzaban por las calles de ACDC , cuando de pronto aparecio un Area Dimensional a su alrededor , junto a la aparición de un extraño zoanoroid , al menos creían que era un zoanoroid...

—Humanos inútiles , entréguenme el Programa Definitivo o mueran.—Exigió el extraño de forma directa.

—¿Y porque tendríamos que hacerle caso a un pájaro tonto?—.Le dijo Netto poniendo a Meiru detrás de el.

—!Insolente¡ , Muestra respeto a mi que soy superior a ti , Aztec Falcon , recuerda lo sera el ultimo nombre que escuches en tu vida.—Le grito el extraño a Netto el cual prefirió simplemente hacer cross fusion para detener al raro tipo que estaba ahí.

—!Battle Chip Long Sword Slot In¡—Grito Netto convirtiendo su brazo en una espada azul.

Atacando al extraño que estaba ya muy herido , de forma cobarde tomo como rehén a Meiru que estaba indefensa .

—!Alto ahí tonto¡ ¿No querrás que le pase nada a tu novia verdad?—Dijo Falcon haciendo sonrojar a Netto en un instante.

—M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meiru n-no es mi novia—Dijo Netto muy sonrojado.—Ademas !Que cobarde tomando un rehén¡—Reprocho Netto a Falcon ,e irónicamente , en ese momento , Meiru se escapo de Falcon.

—!Mi rehén¡ !Se fue¡— Exclamo falcon al ver que ya no estaba la pelirroja. Después de eso Netto le dio un golpe final que casi lo elimina pero...—!Recordare esto estúpidos humanos¡—Dijo Falcon desapareciendo de ahí.

Con todo tranquilo Netto llevo a Meiru a su casa , el se fue a la suya también.

—¿Netto y yo novios? Imposible . Quizás a el... Ya le guste Iris, pero no puedo negar que quiero ser mas que una amiga de el.—Pensó Meiru ya en su cama a punto de dormir.

Bueno , un final un poco apresurado , y no se narrar batallas así que me esforzare para narrarlas mejor . Tal vez hoy publique otro fic , pero ese sera TODO romance , bueno es todo , comenten que tal les pareció el capitulo , nos vemos luego. Pd : Contiene spoiler de la pelicula The Last de naruto ademas de su final


	3. Capitulo 3 : Unión temporal con un rival

Bien bien, volvi de la tumba (? okno ,

bienvenidos a el capitulo 3 de esta

historia. Aun no me decido como van a

quedar las parejas, La verdad , la

historia se centra mas en Iris, ¿Por

que? Pues porque a ella se le dio un

protagonismo algo pequeño en el anime

a mi parecer , bueno sin mas que decir

disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 3 : El enemigo de mi enemigo ,

es mi amigo.

Una semana despues de el ataque de

Falcon , Netto estaba cada ves mas

nervioso cuando tenia a Meiru cerca.

Meiru actuaba igual que el, nerviosa ,

sin embargo , tranquila , puesto que no

estaba Iris alrededor. Su tranquilidad

no duro mucho, por que una mañana ,

Netto estaba caminando por la ciudad

y vio aparecer a cierta chica

extranjera...

—!Netto¡.—Grito la chica de cabello

negro.

—¿Uh?.—Dijo Netto al escuchar esa

voz para despues voltear a ver de

donde venia.—!Jasmine¡.—Dijo Netto

cuando vio a su "amiga" de Choina.—!Ha

pasado mucho tiempo¡.—Continuo

acercandose a ella.

—!Ya lo creo¡ , De verdad te eh

extrañado mucho.—Intento "ligar"

Jasmine, pero como todos sabemos ,

Netto es demasiado inepto para darse

cuenta.—Por cierto , ¿Como has

esta-.—Intento preguntar Jasmine

pero entonces una voz femenina la

interrumpio de manera "amable"

—!Jasmine¡ !Cuanto tiempo sin

verte¡.—Dijo la voz que provenia de

Meiru ligeramente amable y

ligeramente molesta.

—!Oh¡ Sakurai... Es un placer el ver

que sigues siendo la misma de

siempre.—Dijo Jasmine intentando

ocultar su frustracion de ser

interrumpida por su "rival".

—Si, igualmente es un placer el saber

que tu no has cambiado nada

tampoco...—Naturalmente, se notaba

la tension que habia entre ellas, y como

siempre , Netto no se daba cuenta.

—!Al parecer ustedes se llevan muy

bien¡ .—Dijo Netto sin notar que ellas

se asesinaban mutuamente con la

mirada en sus pensamientos.

—Si, muy bien...—Dijo Jasmine viendo

a los ojos a Meiru

—Casi casi mejores amigas...—Continuo

Meiru viendo a Jasmine a los ojos.

Practicamente , se podia ver la chispa

entre sus ojos peleando,

En el cibermundo...

—Me pregunto si Netto simplemente

finge que no se da cuenta o...—Dijo

Roll que estaba al lado de Meddy, la

cual completo la oracion de Roll.

—...De verdad es tan idiota como para

no darse cuenta...—Dijo Meddy ,

entonces aparecio Rockman.

—¿De que hablan?—Pregunto

curiosamente a sus "amigas".

—Creo que ... —Dijo Meddy .

—Ambos gemelos Hikari...—Continuo

Roll.

—Son muy distraidos para darse

cuenta de esto.—Finalizaron ambas

chicas para despues soltar un suspiro

pesado.

—¿Eh?...—Dijo algo confundido

Rockman.

De vuelta al mundo real...

—!Oh si¡ ¿Quieren ir al parque de

diversiones¡ Escuche que hay una

nuev-.—Netto fue interrumpido por su

gemelo...

—!Netto-kun¡ !Te recuerdo que no has

terminado tus deberes y tampoco

limpiaste la computadora de los

virus¡.—Le grito Rockman en forma de

holograma.

—!Joo¡ !Vamos Saito¡ !Solo esta

vez¡—Le reprocho Netto, recibiendo

en respuesta una mirada asesina de su

navi. Aunque de igual forma no deberia

asustarse mucho, lo mas que le podria

hacer seria bloquear su computadora

del internet y tambien el PET para que

no se distrayera. Pero como siempre ,

el se asusto.—!D-de acuerdo¡ , Chicas

la veo despues.—Se despidio Netto de

sus "amigas" . Estaba por irse cuando

de pronto, aparecio Iris frente a

ellos.—!Woah¡ ¿!Iris¡?.—Exclamo

asustado.

—Si, hola Hikari-kun,

Sakurai-san.—Dijo Iris ignorando

completamente la prescencia de

Jasmine.—Espero sus actividades

puedan esperar un momento, hay un

fuerte bug en la net de por aqui y

seria un problema que eso afectara tu

entrenamiento de net battles ,

Hikari-kun. Por tu parte Sakurai-san,

podria afectar las descargas de los

datos que estabas estudiando hace

unas horas...—Dijo Iris sin percatarse

de que Jasmine la veia con algo de

rencor.—Por cierto... ¿Quien esa chica

de ahi?.—Finalmente , Iris se dio

cuenta de la prescencia de Jasmine.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jasmine ¿Y tu

eres...?—Dijo Jasmine viendo a Iris

algo nerviosa.

—Iris. Es un placer conocerte ,

Jasmine-san.—Dijo Iris mientras

sonreia.

—Si es un placer... —De pronto un

silencio incomodo rodeo a los

cuatro.—...Hace un momento

mencionaste un bug, ¿Que tan potente

es?.—Intento desviar el tema , quizas

con un poco de suerte , seria lo

suficientemente fuerte como para que

enviaran a ella y a Netto a investigar

SOLOS.

—En realidad, no afecta mucho a la

comunicacion, como los mensajes y las

me di cuenta de

que le quita puntos de vida a los navis

que pasan cerca del area del bug,

ademas una parte estaba plagada

virus. —Iris hizo una pausa.—Pero

Enzan lo estaba solucionando desde

hace unos minutos , y probablemente

ya este limpia esa area de la red.

Incluso lo convenci de que arreglara el

problema de coneccion del area de sus

casas , Sakurai-san, Hikari-kun. Eso

facilitaria que terminaran sus deberes

rapido ¿O me equivoco?.—Finalizo Iris

mirando a Netto .

—!Iris¡ !Muchas gracias¡ !Podre

terminar mas rapido ahora¡.—Le

agradecio Netto abrazandola,

provocando los crecientes celos en

Meiru y Jasmine.

—No es nada...—Dijo Iris

correspondiendo a su

abrazo.—Hikari-kun, despues de que

termines lo que debas hacer...

¿Quisieras acompañarme a un lugar?

Creo que a ti y a Rockman les gustara

mucho la sorpresa que les dare.—Dijo

Iris sin darse cuenta de que Jasmine y

Meiru la maldecian en voz baja.

—Uhm... C-creo que si —Dijo Netto

sonrojandose con la invitacion.—

¿Rockman crees que

podamos?.—Pregunto a su navi.

—Si te apresuras en terminar

probablemente si.—Le aseguro

Rockman.

—!Bien hagamoslo¡ !Iris te vere mas

tarde¡.—Dijo Netto soltandola y

despues fue corriendo a su casa a

terminar sus deberes.

—Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para

ustedes...—Dijo Iris viendo a Jasmine

y Meiru.

—¿Que es?.—Pregunto de mala gana

Jasmine.

—¿Que es el amor?.—Pregunto de

forma despreocupada Iris

sorprendiendo a ambas humanas.

—¿!EH¡?.—Gritaron Meiru y Jasmine al

escuchar su pregunta.

—¿!D-de verdad no sabes que es¡?.—Le

pregunto Jasmine a Iris.

—No ¿Eso es malo?.—Les dijo muy

tranquila Iris.

—Ehm... D-de todas formas ¿Pa-para

que lo quieres saber?.—Dijo Meiru un

poco sonrojada.

—...Por que... Creo que estoy

enamorada.—Continuo Iris sin

inmutarse de su posicion y su rostro

ahora tenia una mirada distante.

—¿!E-e-e-enamorada¡? ¿!De

quien¡?.—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Jasmine y Meiru.

—...Creo que es mejor que no lo

mencione por ahora.—Dijo Iris

desviando la mirada.—¿Como sabes que

estas enamorado y no

confundido?.—Pregunto Iris con un

ligero sonrojo que no se notaba mucho.

—Bueno... Supongo que te emocionas

estando cerca de el , pero tambien

aveces sientes que hay algo malo en tu

corazon.—Dijo Jasmine un poco

tranquila y un poco nerviosa.

—A-ademas , si esta contigo quieres

que el momento dure para

siempre.—Le dijo Meiru a Iris igual de

nerviosa que Jasmine,

—¿Y si el te hiere con palabras? ¿Que

sientes?—Preguntaba Iris ahora

viendolas a los ojos.

—B-bueno, en realidad nunca he

pasado por eso...—Dijo Jasmine

—Pero yo si... Una vez, sientes algo asi

como si te atravezaran con una espada

en el corazon o algo peor, simplemente

te lastima sin saber por que.—Le

aclaro Meiru a Iris.

—...Ya veo...—Dijo Iris.—...Y-yo , tengo

que- Tengo que ir a ver a Trill,

ha-hasta luego.—Finalizo Iris para

despues irse detras de un callejon a

transportarse a la red sin que Jasmine

lo notara , porque ella no sabia que Iris

era una NetNavi.

—¿!Estas pensando lo mismo que

yo¡?.—Dijo Meiru viendo a Jasmine muy

nerviosa.

—¿!Es acaso que...¡?.—Dijo Jasmine

viendo a Meiru

—¿!Iris esta enamorada de

Netto¡?.—Gritaron Jasmine y Meiru

mirandose cara a cara.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?.—Pregunto

Meiru.

—No se tu, pero yo propongo una

tregua temporal. Ya sabes, para

intentar descubrir que pasa entre

ellos.—Respondio Jasmine extendiendo

su mano para cerrar su trato.—¿Que

dices? ¿Tregua?.—

—Tregua.—Meiru tomo la mano de

Jasmine cerrando el trato.—

¿Entonces que hacemos? Iris lo llevara

a un lugar donde estaran solos.—Dijo

Meiru .

—Quizas si hacemos que Netto no

termine lo que este haciendo...—Dijo

Jasmine,

—...!Podriamos evitar que salieran

juntos¡.—Dijo Meiru .— Wow , si

podemos llevarnos bien almenos por

una vez.—

—Creo que tienes razon.—Jasmine le

sonrio a Meiru.—!Pongamos el plan en

accion¡.—Dijo Jasmine sacando su

PET.—¿Meddy nos

ayudaras?.—Pregunto a su Navi.

—¿Y tu Roll?.—Le pregunto Meiru a

Roll.

—¿Tenemos opcion?.—Dijeron al mismo

tiempo las Navis.

Minutos mas tarde, las dos fueron a

casa de Meiru , ya que era la manera

mas discreta de llegar a la

computadora de Netto, aunque cuando

se conectaron Jasmine y Meiru vieron

lo inesperado en la camara escondida

que pusieron en el PET y en la

computadora de Netto ambas Navis.

—!Tengo que terminar ya¡ !Iris debe

estar esperando¡.—Dijo Netto

mientras terminaba de limpiar su

pagina de inicio.

En casa de Meiru...

—¿!Que que¡?.—Gritaron las chicas al

ver la expresion de Netto.

De vuelta con Netto...

—Cielos Netto-kun, es la primera vez

que veo que te apuras a

terminar.—Dijo Rockman viendo a

Netto desconectar el PET y salir de su

habitacion.

—!Es que me gustan las sorpresas¡.—Le

respondio Netto.

—¿Nunca cambiaras eh?.—Suspiro

resignado el Navi , entonces , Netto

salio corriendo directo afuera para

buscar a Iris, la cual lo esperaba

afuera de su casa.

Con Jasmine y Meiru...

—!Pudimos haber distraido a Iris¡.—Se

arrepintieron las chicas.

Con Iris y Netto...

—Hikari-kun, vamos.—Dijo Iris

sonriendole a Netto.

—!Claro¡ Pero ¿A donde

vamos?.—Pregunto Netto.

—Es una sorpresa.—Le dijo Iris

tomando una de sus manos.—Ven

conmigo, les gustara la sorpresa , se

los juro.—Al decir esto sonrio y

provoco un ligero sonrojo en Netto.

Con el equipo JasMeiru...

—!Esa chica¡.—Dijo meiru mordiendo

un pañuelo.

—No te preocupes , de seguro que

Netto solo sintio pena , si pena, no le

importaria que una amiga como ella le

tomara la mano ¿O si?.—Dijo Jasmine

muy nerviosa.

De vuelta con NetRis.

Ambos avanzaron mucho , hasta llegar

a una parte alejada de la casa de Netto , donde Iris le dijo: —Hora de comenzar el verdadero viaje.—Al decir eso se comenzaron a transportar a un lugar que Netto no conocía, era algo así como una montaña , en el atardecer.

Con JasMeiru

—¿!Una montaña¡?.—Grito Jasmine.

—¿!Atardecer¡? !No puede ser¡.—Gritaba Meiru

—!Se le va a confesar¡—Gritaron ambas al ver esa escena en la camara escondida.

NetRis...

—!Woah¡ ¿Que fue eso? .—Dijo Netto al ver donde estaban.—¿Una montaña?.—

—Hikari-kun, ¿Me prestas tu PET un

momento?, Es parte de la

sorpresa.—Le pregunto Iris.

—¿Uh? Bueno...—Dijo Netto dándole el PET a Iris.

Iris comenzó a presionar teclas en un teclado holografico , aparentemente eran códigos, sin embargo era muy veloz para hacerlo , termino en poco tiempo.

—Bien.—Iris sonrio—Hikari-kun,

intenta conectarte en esta area , solo

sin buscar un conector ¿De

acuerdo?.—Iris le entrego el PET a

Netto.

—¿Sin conector? Esta bien.—Dijo

Netto.—!Plug-in ,

transmission¡.—Dijo Netto haciendo

salir un rayo infrarojo de su PET , pero

se llevo una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.—

¿!Er-eres tu...¡?—Exclamo Netto al

ver que su Navi estaba ahi frente a

ellos y en la tierra , no en Beyondard,

era algo que no podia creer.

—Netto-kun...—Dijo Rockman al ver

que estaba frente a su hermano en su

mundo, en el mundo real...

—Iris... ¿Como lo...?.—Pregunto

Rockman.

—Sorpresa.—Dijo sonriendo Iris.

—Saito...!Saito¡ !Me alegra volver a

verte en persona¡.—Dijo Netto

abrazando a su gemelo.

—Netto-kun... Me alegra mucho

verte.—Rockman correspondio el

abrazo .

Con JasMeiru (RollDdy)

—...Creo que fueron muy paranoicas

¿No lo crees Meddy?.—Dijo Roll al ver

que sus operadoras estaban

practicamente en el suelo.

—Demasiado...—Respondio Meddy.

NetRis...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari-kun.—Dijo

Iris sonriendo.

—¿Cumpleaños...? !Cumpleaños¡.—Dijo

Netto , si, toltalmente se habia

olvidado por completo de SU propio

cumpleaños.

—...¿Netto-kun, olvidaste tu propio

cumpleaños? ¿Es enserio?.—Dijo

Rockman sorprendido de que olvidara

algo tan importante.

—Lo lamento, no lo recordaba.—Se

arrepintio Netto.

—De igual manera , feliz cumpleaños,

para los dos...—Dijo Iris acercandose

a los gemelos.—...Y...Gracias por

salvar Beyondard...—Iris abrazo a

Netto y Rockman.

—Sabes que no fue nada...—Dijo Netto

correspondiendo ese abrazo.

—Es verdad, teniamos que hacerlo, era

lo correcto , y era tu mundo el mundo

de una amiga.—Dijo Rockman

correspondiendo de igual forma.

—Si. Eres una gran amiga...—Dijo

Netto .

—"Si... amistad...¿Eterna?..."—Penso

Iris confundiendose un poco.—Pueden

quedarse el tiempo que deseen aqui,

solo pude hacer que durara en esta

pequeña area, pero, espero que les sea

suficiente...—Dijo Iris haciendo que se

ignorara su confusion.

—Iris, has hecho mas que suficiente

para un regalo... —Dijo

Netto.—Gracias...Iris—Netto la

abrazo mas fuerte que antes

provocando mas confusion en su

sistema.

—"Esta sensacion de nuevo... ¿Que es

este sentimiento de culpa...?"—Penso

Iris.

Pasaron horas ahi los tres , contando

historias ,chistes,por un momento se

sintio de verdad que los tres fueran

hermanos, a pesar de que Rockman

fuera el gemelo de Netto, este ahora

era un NetNavi no un humano,

entonces , realmente fue, como si Iris

y Rockman fueran humanos. No

humanos cualquiera, parecian famila...

—Creo que se hace tarde, debo

regresar a casa, y quien sabe si habra

una sorpresa ahi tambien.—Dijo Netto.

—Si es verdad, ¿Nos vamos?.—Dijo

Iris extendiendo su mano para Netto,

el cual habia devuelto a Rockman al

PET.

—Si, vamos.—Dijo Netto tomando la

mano de Iris para regresar.

De regreso en ACDC Town...

Netto e Iris caminaban tranquilos por

las calles de la ciudad mientras

llegaban a la casa de Netto. Donde

realmente habia una sorpresa...

—Gracias por acompañarme Iris.—Dijo

Netto abriendo la puerta de su

casa.—Esta oscuro aqui...—Dijo Netto

notando que estaban apagadas las

luces

—!Gracias capitan obvio¡.—Dijo

Rockman a Netto.

—De nada sargento

sarcasmo.—Respondio Netto haciendo

puchero.

Entonces se prendieron las luces...

—!Sorpresa¡.—Gritaron muchas voces...

-Fin del

capitulo-

!Yeiii¡ Capitulo terminado èwé ,

episodio plagado de ; Celos, amistad,

secretos,Y sobre todo ; NetRis! , no

se si quedara o no unu , pero bueno , en

este fic no habra mucho enredo con

Meddy , Roll y Rockman... Por que ellas

se hartaron de pelear por el y que el

no las tomara en cuenta mas que como

amigas! xD. Bueno es todo , Dejen su

rewiews aqui abajito :DD Es gratis!


	4. Capitulo 4 : Sentimiento latente

HOLOOO Soy Edd00-Chan ! (? Ok no , no soy Edd00-chan :'c , pero soy Rebequita (? ok ya, este es el capitulo 4 de mi fic Battle Network , así que disfruten todos esta historia , no habrá demasiado enredo esta vez...

Disclaimer ; No soy propietaria de Megaman Battle Network, si lo fuera !Habría creado una secuela con Patch¡ , Pero no, es propiedad de Capcom.

Capitulo 4 : Un sentimiento latente.

—!Sorpresa¡.—Gritaron muchas voces al entrar en casa de Netto.

—¿Eh?.—Dijo Netto confundido, cosa notada por Iris.

—Ejem... Cumpleaños, Hikari-kun, Cumpleaños.—Tosió Iris para llamar la atención de Netto, el cual había nuevamente olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

—Cierto.. Gracias Iris.—Susurro Netto .—!Wow¡ !Una fiesta sorpresa¡ !Eso no me lo esperaba¡.—Exclamo Netto muy emocionado , incluso se podría decir que atontado, pero el ya es algo tonto, así que no notaban la diferencia , se portaba como siempre.

—Vamos Netto, ¿Creías que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños?.—Dijo Yai.

—Cierto, muy cierto , Netto-kun.—Dijo Higure con un regalo en sus manos.

—Netto , feliz cumpleaños.— Dijo Shuko mientras Netto e Iris entraban .

Pasaron mucho tiempo comiendo y jugando, pero Netto sobre todas las cosas comiendo, hasta que llego el momento de abrir los regalos. Comenzó por el regalo de su papá , el cual era un disco de reinicio para su pc, porque sabia que le había mandado el mismo error 3 veces , después llego el regalo de Yai, una ración para seis meses de curry, Shuko no tenia mucho que ofrecer , su regalo fue un nuevo folder para chips decorado con algunas estampas, Jasmine le regalo un kit de primeros auxilios (Les explico mas adelante por que), Meiru le regalo una libreta con apuntes de las clases a las que falto por ir de misión , Higure le regalo un battle chip Thunder3 , pero Dex le regalo un chip "algo raro", le dio la HeroSword sin saber que le estaba dando un chip "legendario".

—!Gracias por sus regalos chicos¡ !No saben como me alegra tener una fiesta sorpresa¡.—Dijo Netto.—Bien ¿Ahora que les parece- ¿!Que es ese ruido¡?.—Grito Netto cuando se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo y temblaba un poco, provocando que Shuko casi callera al suelo , pero Netto la agarro con ayuda de Iris.

—¿Estas bien Shuko?.—Dijo Iris mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

—Si, gracias.—Dijo Shuko intentando levantarse.

Entonces Nett recibio un mensaje.

—Netto-kun, tenemos un problema.—Dijo Meijin en el mensaje.

—!Meijin-san¡ ¿Qué sucede?.—Dijo Netto viendo su mensaje.

—No necesito el -san, hay un ataque de Darkloid, necesitamos tu ayuda , de nuevo.—Dijo Meijin.

—!Bien voy para allá¡.—Dijo Netto mientras salía corriendo de su casa entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que "la Darkloid" había llegado cerca de su casa.

—Ara ara, miren que tenemos aquí ¿No es ese el pequeño Netto?.—Dijo la Darkloid de cabello morado con azul mezclado y largo.

—¿!Quien eres¡?.—Grito Netto a la Darkloid

—!Mocoso insolente¡ !Estas a 500 años de poder hablarle así a la gran Mizuki ¡.—Dijo Mizuki señalándolo con una especie de báculo.

—¿!Que es lo que quieres¡?.—Le exigió Netto ignorando lo que habia dicho Mizuki.

—Hmp... ¿Para que mas habría venido aquí eh? !Es pura lógica¡ !Deja de hacerte el tonto y pelea¡.—Grito Mizuki.

—¿!Eh¡?...!Oh no¡ !Todos corran.—Grito Netto para que sus amigos y sus padres se fueran rápidamente de ahí.

—No lo creo.—Dijo Mizuki deshaciendo el área dimensional que rodeaba la casa de Netto , esta vez no la rodeaba, pero se recreo mas lejos, encerrando accidentalmente a Iris, Meiru y Jasmine quienes intentaban huir.

—!Yai¡.—Grito Meiru cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapadas.

—!Chicas¡ Tú...—Dijo Netto al ver a Mizuki, la cual estaba muy divertida.

—¿Que esperas cariño? Pelea, pelea por su libertad y seguridad ¿O acaso vas a dejar a tu encrucijada totalmente desprotegida?.—Se burlo Mizuki.

—¿Encrucijada...?—Dijo Netto.—!Como sea¡ !Synchro-Chip Slot-In¡.—Grito Netto introduciendo el chip en su PET.—!Cross-Fusion¡.—Gritaron Netto y Rockman. Su PET se convirtió en el emblema mientras brillaba, para después salir de el su armadura azul con líneas celestes, después su casco se apareció completando así la Cross-Fusion.

—Jeje, eres interesante niño, no me decepciones.—Dijo Mizuki mientras cargaba un ataque con su báculo.

Pero mientras ellos peleaban Iris, Jasmine y Meiru intentaban esconderse del peligro, Iris sabia que podía simplemente transportarse en una computadora cercana, pero seria muy cruel dejar ahí a sus "amigas".

—¿Que hacemos ahora? No tenemos ningún Syncro-Chip para poder defendernos.—Dijo Jasmine a sus compañeras , las tres estaban atrás de un carro.

—No lo se, solo podemos esperar que Hikari-kun gane la batalla.—Dijo Iris para después sonreír.—Confiemos en el, se que puede hacerlo.—

—_Que confianza..._—Pensó Meiru , pero sabia que Iris tenia razón, porque Netto siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

Volviendo a la pelea...

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te preocupa el hecho de que tienes a tus "pretendientes" aquí?.—Le dijo Mizuki a Netto mientras peleaban por detener la espada de su contrario.

—¿!Que quieres decir con pretendientes¡?.— Grito Netto empujando a Mizuki.

—!Es mas que obvio¡ ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se da cuenta de que tiene a tres chicas enamoradas de el¡.—Dijo Mizuki mientras le disparaba con un HiCannon.

—¿Enamoradas..?.— Dijo Netto en voz baja muy confundido, por años habia visto a Meiru como una amiga , y a todas ellas como amigas y nada mas que amigas.—!Por supuesto que no pasa eso¡ !Estas loca¡. !Battle Chip, Vulcano-Cannon Triple Slot-In¡ !Mugen Volcan¡.—Dijo Netto mientras hacia el Program Advance y le disparaba a mas no poder a Mizuki , la cual se enfado por el daño recibido, y entonces vio como Jasmine, Meiru e Iris estaban alejándose de la pelea

—Entonces así vamos a jugar...—Dijo Mizuki muy enfadada.—!Entonces ellas pagaran por tu insolencia¡.—Grito Mizuki mientras derribaba un Stone Cube sobre Netto , ahora el no podría hacer nada por sus amigas.—!Room¡.—Dijo extendiendo una mano hacia arriba creando un circulo muy grande y lo lanzaba a las tres chicas.

—!No¡ !Iris, Jasmine, Meiru-chan¡.—Grito Netto pero su grito no las alcanzo , provoco que Iris girara para ver que las atacarían.

—!Meiru, Jasmine¡ !Cuidado¡.—Grito Iris empujando a sus amigas hacia adelante , razón por la cual habían caído algo lejos del ataque.

—!Iris¡.—Gritaron Netto, Jasmine , Meiru, Meddy , Roll y Rockman mientras veían como Iris recibía el ataque. Pero...

Una sombra apareció y absorbió el ataque en un agujero negro que había creado con sus manos, provocando que todo se cubriera de polvo. Posteriormente, a la vista de todos y para sorpresa de Netto, Iris estaba siendo cargada por Forte, ella lo veía sorprendida. Obviamente, después de todas esas amenazas para que lo dejara, este la salvo de una muerte segura.

—¿!Quien eres tu¡?.—Grito Mizuki, la cual estaba frustrada por haber fallado.

—...Cállate, no tienes derecho de hablarme después de lo que hiciste.—Le dijo Forte a Mizuki quien se enojo mas.

—¿!Según tu que fue lo que hice¡?.—Le exigió Mizuki haciendo que Forte se pusiera mas serio.

—Sencillo...Tu intentaste dañar a _**Mi**_ Iris.—Dijo Forte con toda normalidad provocando un sonrojo en Iris y ligeros celos de Mizuki.

—!Maldito...¡— En ese momento Mizuki convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada de fuego.

—Predecible.—Dijo Forte convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en una HeroSword, y sin que lo notaran el rápidamente la corto y termino detrás de ella dejándola eliminada.

—¿Como pude perder...? ¿..Contra ti..? ¿...Quien eres...?.—Dijo Mizuki estando a punto de desaparecer.

—Yo soy Forte. El demonio de la UnderNet.—Dijo Forte sin soltar a Iris.

—...Tsk... Algún día me vengare de ti...—Al decir esto desapareció por completo.

—_¿!Su Iris¡?._—Pensaron Jasmine y Meiru.

—_¿!Que esta pasando aquí¡?._—Pensó Netto viendo como Forte bajaba cuidadosamente a Iris. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que el dijera que Iris era "suya".

—¿Estas bien?.—Le pregunto Forte a Iris, la cual estaba aun algo sonrojada por lo que dijo hace unos momentos.

—S-si...Pe-pero... ¿Porque me ayudaste?.—Preguntó Iris.

—...—Forte mantuvo el silencio unos segundos.—...Yo...Solo...Te espero en internet 3 hoy en la noche...Intentare decírtelo ahí...—Dijo Forte desapareciendo antes de que Netto le atacara.

—¿!Iris estas bien¡?.— Dijo Netto corriendo hasta ella cuando se deshizo el área dimensional.

—Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias.—Le dijo amablemente Iris.

En el ciber mundo...

—...Hey ¿Crees que era el de quien Iris estaba hablando hace unas horas?.—Pregunto Roll a Meddy.

—...Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué el?.—Dijo Meddy.

Mientras esas navis discutían sobre eso sus operadoras tenían la misma pregunta en mente, no habían escuchado lo que Forte le dijo a Iris sobre esta noche, pero algo les decía que tendrían un "problema", quizás lo tengan y quizá no.

Pero mas tarde , después de que todo se calmara con todos en sus respectivas casas : Iris fue directo a donde Forte la cito muy nerviosa , no sabría que hacer , no sabia lo que sentía claramente, no sabia como reaccionar.

Al llegar ahí …

—Vaya, ya llegaste.—Dijo Forte acercándose a Iris.

—Si, ¿Qué querías decirme?.—Preguntó Iris.

—Bueno... Sobre eso... Yo quería, pedirte perdón.—Dijo Forte.—Ya sabes, por las amenazas y eso...—

—¿Era eso? No necesitas preocuparte... Supongo que si es todo...—Dijo Iris a punto de irse, pero entonces sintió como le detenían de la mano.—¿Forte?.—Iris volteo a verlo.

—...Yo...Solo...Quiero...Por favor...No te vayas...—Dijo Forte mientras la jalaba de la mano para poder abrazarla.

—_¿!Eh¡?._—Pensó Iris al sentir ese abrazo. De forma repentina hubo choques en sus datos, confusión con su programa de personalidad principalmente. Esta vez no sabia como reaccionar, no tenia idea de por que sucedió eso, no sabia que hacer...

-Fin del capitulo-

Oh yeah! Esta historia volvió, y no se pero yo me imagine cuando Forte apareció así todo como un ; Like a Boss!, pero bueno eso ya es mi mente loca ~=w=~

Este capitulo lo admito , estuvo algo OOC. :'u

Bien es todo, dejen sus rewiews aquí abajo! Es gratis , vamos no muerde..(?


	5. Olvida lo amargo, Conoce lo Dulce

Holis! De vuelta con esto e.e , esto es gracioso, porque ahora siento ganas de darle drama .w. , pero no soy buena con el drama asi que se quedara como esta c: , Rewiews /O.O/ : TheWarriorZ : Seep, lo OOC , quizás tienes razón, error tomado en cuenta, mini "drama" agregado por la recomendación. Gracias por el rew ;u;

Bien que comience el capitulo!.

Disclaimer ; No me pertenece nada utilizado (a quien engaño , Mizuki fue mi creación :'v). Todo (menos Mizuki ;u;) le pertenece a Capcom.

Capitulo 5 : Olvida lo amargo, Conoce lo dulce

—_¿!Eh¡?._—Pensó Iris al sentir ese abrazo.

—_¿Que...? ¿!Que estoy haciendo¡?_—Pensó Forte dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.—Vete.—Dijo Forte soltándola y sin verla a los ojos.

—Tú... Estúpidos chicos bipolares.—Dijo Iris transportándose lejos.

—...¿Que me pasó? ¿Qué tiene ella que afecta mi sistema?.—Dijo Forte una vez que se quedo solo.

Iris ahora estaba caminando en la ciudad sin mucho en que pensar, simplemente le pareció molesto el cambio de animo en Forte, admitámoslo, a cualquiera le molestaría que le dijeran que se quede y al segundo la corran...

La ciudad era fría, no había nada que hacer, a menos que...

—Hola.—Dijo Iris al llegar al PET de Rockman a su pequeño hermano Trill.—¿Quieres jugar?.—

—!Si¡ !Vamos a jugar¡.—El pequeño Trill se puso feliz de tener con el a su hermana, la cual no pasaba mucho tiempo con el.

—Bien.—Iris sonrió.

—¿Iris? ¿Cuándo llegaste?.—Pregunto Rockman al ver a Iris jugando a construir con Trill.

—Hace un minuto. ¿Por?.—Dijo Iris mientras intentaba mantener en equilibrio la torre que Trill construyo.

—No, por nada...Emm, ¿Estas bien?.—Dijo Rockman al ver la fuerza que aplicaba Iris al colorear una hoja con Trill.

—Perfectamente.—Dijo Iris.

—E-esta bien...—Rockman alejo unos centímetros a Trill para que no estuviera "en peligro" Según su instinto de hermano mayor, bueno no solo por eso , se podía notar el desorden que tenia Iris con sus emociones, se veía pasiva y enojada, eso era aterrador.

—Hey, Rockman, ¿Cómo esta Hikari-kun?.—Dijo Iris poniéndose mas calmada.

—¿El? Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo, no creo que despierte en mucho tiempo.—Dijo Rockman haciendo que Iris tuviera una mirada distante.

—¿A sí?...—Iris suspiro.

Pero en el cuarto de Netto, con el en su cama sin poder dormir , solo habían pensamientos extraños en su mente. Solamente recordaba esa batalla con Mizuki...

—_¿Encrucijada? ¿Amor? ¿Qué me sucede?._—Pensó Netto estando acostado en su cama.—_¿¡Su Iris!? ¿¡Qué quería decir con __SU IRIS_¡?.—Netto recordó las palabras de Forte claramente.

Se pasó casi toda la noche pensando por que su desorden mental al pensar en Meiru e Iris, quizás al fin sabia lo que Meiru sentía por el, bueno, quizás no, pero se estaba haciendo una idea de ese sentimiento que nunca sintió ; Amor.

Al igual, toda la noche Iris estuvo jugando con Trill, para que Rockman descansara un momento.

En la mañana siguiente...

—Hikari-kun, Hikari-kun.—Dijo Iris intentando despertar a Netto.—Llegaremos tarde a la escuela.—Dijo Iiris haciendo a Netto reaccionar rápidamente.

—¿!Escuela¡? ¿!No sonó la alarma¡? Espera ¿!Iris¡?.—Exclamó Netto al darse cuenta de todo.

—Bueno, bueno, te lo explico después, ahora vamos , levántate, te veré afuera.—Dijo Iris transportándose afuera de la casa de Netto.

Una vez Netto salió , el y Iris fueron rápidamente hasta su escuela. Increíblemente, llegaron a tiempo. Pero cuando entraron al salón , una mirada encelada los seguía desde su llegada, así es , Meiru. Por alguna razón, se veía molesta, obviamente, ver a Netto llegar con Iris era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

—_¿!Que están haciendo juntos¡?._—Pensó Meiru, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campada y la llegada de Mariko-Sensei.

Pero mientras tanto en una parte del ciber mundo...

—¿!Que es esto¡? ¿!Un virus¡? ¿!Un Bug¡? ¿!Un hackeo¡? ¿!Que me pasó¡?.—Se preguntaba Frote mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en lo que parecía ser un desierto, pero de datos.

—Eso, mi querido yo, no es mas que tu sistema de sentimientos.—Dijo una voz detrás de Forte.

—Ay... No , no tu de nuevo.—Dijo Forte llevando una mano a su rostro.

—Lo siento yo, no quería molestarme a mi misma... Intento ayudarte en tu crisis existencial.—La voz provenía de una especie de versión femenina de Forte, solo que esta traía una armadura blanca, ¿Su nombre? Hikari, es extraño, su nombre es el apellido de quien su "otro-yo" mas odia.

—¿!Que crisis existencial¡?.—Se quejó Forte

—No me engañas, solo estas pensando en esa chica, Iris.—Dijo con un tono burlón Hikari.

—!Por supuesto que no¡.—Le reprochó Forte.

—Vamos~~~, Soy tu no puedes engañarme, se lo que sientes. Se donde te duele, se si tienes sueño o lo que sea que tengas, Lo-se-todo.—Dijo lo ultimo con una voz fantasmal.—Y según yo y tu extraña y muy traumada subconsciente, ella te gugggssssta.—Hikari intento imitar la voz de Happy (Fairy tail).

—!Claro que no¡ ¿!Como podría gustarme alguien que apenas y conozco¡? ¿!Alguien que ni siquiera concuerda conmigo¡?.—Grito Forte.

—Mientes.—Aseguro Hikari.

—!Te lo juró¡ !No me gusta nada de ella¡.—

—Te diré lo que te gusta de ella ; Número uno ; Su cabello.—Dijo Hikari haciendo que Forte bajara un poco la cabeza.

—No.—Le dijo Forte,

—Número dos ; Sus ojos.—Contaba Hikari.

—No.—Forte bajaba la cabeza cada vez mas y desviaba su mirada.

—Número 3 ; Su dulce y melodiosa voz.—Se acerco Hikari al oído de Forte.

—No.—Aseguraba Forte ¿!Sonrojándose¡? ¿!Pues a quien estábamos viendo¡

—Numero 4 ; Su forma de ser, y numero 5 : Su increíble, inigualable, envidiable, y a la altura de una diosa : Belleza... Bueno esa ya la saque de mi propio sistema, y la ultima , la verdad no lo creo mucho, es adorable y todo, pero no es para tanto.— Hikari estaba molestando a Forte evidentemente, así que este llego a su límite.

—Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente de ti, ahora vete y no molestes.—Le ordenó Forte a Hikari.

—Uuuy, yo solo quería ayudarte. !Pero esta bien¡ !Cuando te des cuenta y sea tarde no te vengas a quejar con migo¡.—Le grito Hikari y después desapareció.

—_¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para que?._— Pensó Forte, aparentemente, estaba en medio de una situación que nunca había vivido en toda su existencia, al igual que una sensación extraña rodeaba en ese mismo instante a Netto...

El día de clase había terminado, al menos por hoy, y Netto solo quería saber que le sucedía. Estaba nervioso. Por alguna razón que desconocía. Incluso estando solo no tenia un pensamiento asegurado , toda su mente estaba nublada, sin ningún rastro de cualquier cosa.

—Netto-kun, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas algo distante.—Dijo Rockman.

—Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte.—Le respondió Netto, pero Rockman no le creyó para nada.

—Emm ¿Hola? ¿ ? ¿Personalidad entrelazada con la tuya?.—Intento hacer razonar a su hermano.—Se que actúas extraño por que yo estoy sintiéndome extraño, ¿Qué tienes?.—

—!No lo se¡ !Simplemente no lo se¡.—Dijo Netto intentando comprenderse.— Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en la batalla de ayer, y tampoco dejo de pensar en Meiru-chan y en Iris.—

—Ya veo... Y ¿Por qué no intentas distraerte un poco?.—Le dijo Rockman

—Me gustaría pero no se como...—Dijo Netto

—Salir a pasear por ejemplo.—Recomendó su navi

—¿A donde iría? ¿Y con quien?.—Netto ponía excusas, aunque eso también era un problema. En ese momento, Iris paso caminando frente a Netto.—...!Iris¡.—

—¿Huh?.—Dijo Iris al notar que Netto le hablaba.

—Iris, yo me preguntaba si... Si tu no tienes algo mas que hacer emm.. ¿Quieres ir a la feria conmigo?.—Invitó Netto amablemente a su "amiga"

—...Realmente no tengo nada que hacer, si , iré contigo.—Le respondió Iris con una sonrisa

—Bueno , !Vamos allá¡.—Dijo muy entusiasta Netto, provocando una risita silenciosa en Iris.

Caminando por las calles de ACDC, no había silencio entre ellos, platicas de muchas cosas diferentes en su lugar, sin una pizca de timidez. Una verdadera amistad para muchos que los vieran, aunque para otros, eran una parejita disfrutando de una cita.

Una vez llegando a la feria...

—Oh... Que grande.—Dijo Iris mirando cada atracción que había en ese lugar, era la primera vez que estaba en una feria real.

—¿Es genial no? !Esta es la mejor feria del mundo¡—Dijo Netto.—!Vamos Iris¡ !Tenemos muchas cosas que probar¡.—Dijo Netto , a la vez que tomaba una mano de Iris y avanzaba rápidamente con ella.

—Tienes razón, hay que divertirnos este día.—Felizmente , Iris avanzó junto con Netto, juntos llegaron a varias atracciones.

Por ejemplo , en el área de juegos interactivos, donde jugaban para ganar premios, pescaban peces con una pequeña red, lo gracioso es que Netto saco uno que quedó en la cabeza de una señora que pasaba por el lugar, claro fue por error, pero tuvo un problema por eso. En un karaoke, participando para ganar 400 zennys, Iris y Netto cantaron a dueto la canción : Sweet Sp!ce , aunque originalmente era cantada por dos chicas, no sonaba tan mal su versión, desgraciadamente quedaron en segundo lugar, eso desconsoló a Netto un poco, pero se animó cuando comieron algodón de azúcar con el dinero del premio de segundo lugar , 200 zennys.

En un restaurante pequeño de ahí, compraron galletas de la fortuna, una para cada uno, en la de Netto decía : No todo es lo que parece , mientras que en la de Iris decía : Aprecia lo que tienes y nunca olvides quien eres.

—Humm... !No entiendo mi fortuna¡.—Dijo Netto mientras se comía lo que quedaba de su galleta.

—Realmente la fortuna no es real, al menos eso es lo que dicen, no te preocupes ahora si no sabes que significa, Netto-kun.—Dijo Rockman a su gemelo

—Tiene razón Hikari-kun, no te preocupes ahora.—Iris le sonrió a Netto.

—...I-iris...¿Te molestaría si solo me llamaras Netto? , Siento como si no somos buenos amigos cuando me hablas por mi apellido.—Dijo Netto un poco avergonzado.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, Ne-Netto.—Dijo Iris algo sonrojada

Esta vez habían llegado a los juegos de video, cosa que emociono a Netto, en especial en el juego de carreras, ambos entraron para poder jugarlo , pero irónicamente, a ambos los venció Rockman. Por otra parte, había un juego de tetris, en el cual Iris resultó ser muy buena, incluso supero los 10,000 puntos en el juego con solo una ficha, recibiendo aplausos de los fans de ese juego, después, había otro juego, parecido al karaoke, pero esta vez era un desafío para imitar a un artista al azar, Iris entró a ese juego, en el cual tuvo que intentar imitar a las cantantes i*Ris , ¿Gracioso no lo creen? , le toco cantar la canción Realize!, ganó en primer lugar, siendo la mejor imitación del lugar, aunque era un grupo de seis personas, logró cantar perfectamente, casi igual a las originales. La coronaron como gran ganadora del concurso, con una caja de chocolates, incluso tomaron fotos de ese día.

Unos minutos después, el juego de cartas Aikatsu!, y su nivel imposible, el Eternal Flickering Flame Extreme, casi rompen los botones de la máquina por atrapar todas las notas, No consiguieron hacer el "Perfect" al final del nivel. De pronto se encontraron con la grúa de habilidad, en la cual habían peluches, dulces y pequeños paquetes de battle-chips.

—...Vamos...Vamos...—Dijo Iris intentando sacar un peluche de Manaka Laala en la grúa de habilidad, pero...—!Oh no¡ Tonta máquina...—Dijo una vez que el peluche cayó junto a el peluche de Houjou Sophie, no logró sacarlo

—¿Huh? !Déjame intentarlo¡.—Dijo Netto , después comenzó a operar la grúa , con unos cuantos movimientos, logró sacar el peluche que Iris quería.—!Ya esta¡ Toma, es par ti.—Dijo Netto tomando con sus manos el peluche a la vez que se lo entregaba a Iris.

—Gra-gracias, Netto, eres muy amable.—Dijo Iris aceptando el regalo de Netto

—No necesitas agradecerme, somos amigos después de todo.—Le respondió Netto.—Vamos, !Pronto comenzaran los fuegos artificiales¡.—Dijo Netto para avanzar al lado de Iris rápidamente.

Una vez llegando fuera de los juegos de video, en una área con césped, Iris y Netto se acostaron a ver las estrellas mientras esperaban el inicio de los fuegos artificiales, Iris sin soltar su peluche , al menos con la mano izquierda, y Netto solo miraba como Iris admiraba las estrellas.

—Es una linda noche ¿No lo crees?.—Dijo Iris rompiendo el silencio

—Si, muy linda.—Dijo Netto a su compañera, mientras de pronto, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, explosiones en muchos colores y formas, hicieron que los ojos de Iris brillaran mientras los admiraba y sonriera.

—Que vista tan hermosa...—Dijo Iris sonriendo

—Si que lo es...—Dijo Netto , el cual aparte de ver las explosiones de colores, miraba a Iris, e inconscientemente tomo la mano derecha de ella, la cual se dio cuenta y se sonrojo ligeramente, pero se distrajo nuevamente mirando el cielo.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que todos debían irse, claro, también Iris y Netto...

Con pasar por las calles de ACDC nuevamente, esta vez tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta, continuaron con una entretenida plática, entre los tres, si tres ¿Se olvidaron de Rockman o que?, el punto es que continuaron avanzando y platicando, sin soltarse ni dejar de mirarse (aunque obviamente también veían el camino).

Tiempo paso así, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Netto...

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos luego Iris.—Dijo Netto mientras comenzaba a soltar la mano de Iris lentamente.

—Si, hasta mañana , Netto..—Dijo Iris igualmente alejándose de Netto, llegaron a cierta distancia pero, quedando en una posición en la que Netto parecía invitar a Iris a tomar su mano nuevamente, con Iris en posición de posar su mano sobre la de Netto, claro estaban alejados, Iris en la acera y Netto en la escalera de su no tardaron demasiado en bajar sus brazos...

—Bien, te veo mañana , Netto.—Dijo Iris mientras Netto asintió y entro en su casa, después ella se alejó un poco de ahí , para después decir : —...¿Que es esta sensación de culpa?...—

Mientras ella solo avanzaba sin un rumbo fijo, desde lejos , observando desde hace unos momentos la escena "romántica", cierta peliroja no podía creer lo que había visto, solamente tenia sus manos en su boca, mientras de sus ojos no paraban de correr las lagrimas. Intentando olvidar esa escena, ella solo corrió desconsolada y sola hasta su casa con lagrimas en sus ojos cafés.

—...Meiru-chan...Lo siento...—Dijo Roll al ver como su operadora rompía en llanto sobre su almohada.

-Fin del capitulo-

Bien! Bien! Lo tengo! Esta terminado! ¿Qué piensan ustedes de la "cita"? ¿Creen que algo pasara entre ellos? ¿Y que hará Meiru? ¿Hikari será la conciencia de Forte? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Bueno es todo , Dejen sus rewiews!


	6. Capitulo 6 : Al karaoke y un incidente

Holitas! Que cuentan? Yo nada mas aqui dejandoles este pequeño capitulo, bueno antes que nada , Limeru Nim : Gracias por tu rew *-* ! Estoy teniendo problemas para subir esta parte, por eso tarde MUCHO

Thewarriorz : me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, espero que los que quedan sean de tu agrado, y claro también para todos los demas! :DD creo que ya casi se acaba esto ;w;)9 tuve que tomar decisiones complicadas, pero bueh.

Mis explicaciones de por que tarde al final del capitulo.

PD : Si ven un "*" es por que viene en las notas finales algo relacionado con eso

Bueno disfruten del capitulo!

Disclaimer : No soy propietaria de megaman battle network

Capitulo 5 : ¿Quien eres tu?

—Hum...—Suspiraba Meiru.—Realmente ¿Es así como termina mi vida amorosa?.—Dijo ella

—Meiru-chan, deberias animarte un poco, ¿Después de todo no crees que te pueda suceder algo mejor?.—Dijo Roll en un intento de animar a su operadora.

—¿Hablas en serio? Nunca en mi vida volvere a amar a nadie, siempre terminara siendo no correspondido, lo se.—Respondió Meiru mirando por su ventana , era de día, sabia que de alguna forma tendría que ir a la escuela y mostrar su sonrisa como siempre, tendría que fingir que no habia visto nada.—Es hora, de ir a la escuela...—

Unos minutos después en la escuela, Iris estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre abrazando su peluche de Laala que habia conseguido el dia anterior como regalo de Netto, Meiru solo intento ignorarla hablando con algunas amigas de otras cosas, hasta que llego la hora de comenzar la clase.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy veremos algo que deberian aprender tarde temprano.—Dijo Mariko-sensei

—¿La charla incomoda sobre 'eso'?.—Pensaron todas las chicas del salon excepto Iris

—Hablaremos de : Los cambios en la adolescencia.—Luego de que la maestra dijera esto un suspiro de alivio invadio el lugar, claro , proveniente de las chicas.

—A su edad comenzaran a tener cambios no solamente fisicos, tambien mentales y/o emocionales.—Dijo la profesora.—Por ejemplo : Comienzan a sentir 'atracción' hacia un chico o una chica según sea el caso. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solamente es atraccion, no es amor...—Mientras la maestra seguia hablando sobre todos los cambios, Meiru se perdió en sus pensamientos

—¿...No es amor...? ¿...Diferencias entre querer y amar...?.—Pensó Meiru mirando hacia abajo.

—...Así que rápidamente se puede decir que los cambios emocionales son algo normal en los niños como ustedes que estan pasando a la etapa de adolescencia.—Dijo la señorita Mariko.

—Mariko-sensei...—Dijo Iris levantando la mano, cosa que sorprendio un poco a la profesora.—Esto... ¿Como sabes si en realidad estas asi por esos cambios y si no eres realmente así?.—Preguntó Iris aun sin soltar su peluche.

—Buena pregunta Iris, normalmente cualquiera se podría confundir en cuanto a ese tema, puesto que cambian regularmente es complicado saberlo. Pero se puede preguntar a alguien que te conosca mejor que nadie, así te podría asegurar como es tu personalidad realmente. Actualmente hay algunas pruebas de personalidad en linea , una vez que las tomas te dará el resultado. ¿Tienen otra pregunta?.—Dijo la maestra

—No.—Dijeron todos en el salón.

—Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, pueden salir al recreo.—Tras decir esto todo el salón salio corriendo exceptuando a Meiru y Iris , Iris apenas habia llegado a la puerta y Meiru solo se habia levantado.

En el patio...

—...Ah...—Suspiro Meiru, la cual estaba acostada en el cesped del patio.

—¿Sakurai?.—Dijo Iris al verla acostada ahi.

—¿Uh? Ah Iris eres tu...—Dijo Meiru mirando a la ojiverde que estaba frente a ella.

—No sabia que a ti tambien te gustaba acostarte en el cesped.—Dijo Iris sentandose al lado de Meiru

—¿Tu también lo haces?.—Dijo Meiru ligeramente sorprendida

—En algunas ocasiones, pero no siempre, solo cuando estoy...Rara...—Dijo Iris, a la vez que Meiru se sentaba.

—Ya veo...—Dijo Meiru sin encontrar otro tema de conversacion, hasta notar el peluche de Iris.—...Y ¿Donde conseguiste esa muñeca de peluche?.—Pregunto Meiru.

—...Bueno, yo...Netto me lo regalo en la feria...—Dijo Iris

—Vaya... Entiendo...—Dijo Meiru ocultando su obvia tristeza.—Asi que, fue en la feria...La cita...—Pensó Meiru

—¿Te gustaria tener uno? Puedo pedirle que saque otro como este la proxima vez.—Dijo Iris

—¿...Próxima vez...?.—Pensó Meiru aun algo triste.—No...Esta bien así...—Dijo Meiru levantandose para volver al salón de nuevo, el recreo se habia terminado.

Ya en la clase...

—Muy bien, es hora de una prueba sorpresa.—Dijo Mariko-sensei

—!No...¡.—Se escucho decir en todo el salón

—!Silencio¡ Esto es una prueba para ver su rendimiento actual en la escuela. Ademas de contar en 15% para su calificación .—Dijo la profesora.—Ahora bien, tomenlos y a contestar.—

Una vez todos tuvieron su 'éxamen', comenzaron a intentar contestarlo, gran mayoria del salón tenia problemas con el. Pero mientras tanto el éxamen de cierta chica peliroja...

Pregunta Nº 13 : Describe el 'plan de vida' más común de una persona.

—¿..Plan de vida eh...?.—Pensó Meiru sin una idea de que poner.—Supongo que, algo común seria...—Pensaba mientras comenzó a escribir en el siguiente orden : Nacer, crecer, tener amigos, estudiar, salir a divertirse, trabajar...—¿...Podría ser también...?...—Dijo esta vez en voz baja al mismo tiempo que escribia : — Amar...—Pensó sin poder evitar que una lagrima descendiara de uno de sus ojos, a pesar de que la limio rápidamente esta habia caído en la hoja, no provoco que se rompiera pero aún así no paso desapercibida por Iris sentada a unos pocos metros de ella.

—¿Que le sucede a ella?.—Pensó Iris mientras observaba discretamente a la peliroja.

—Tss...Iris...—Susurro Netto.—¿Me harias un favor?...—Iris asintio.—Gracias...—

—!Cinco minutos para terminar chicos¡.—Dijo Mariko-sensei haciendo que todos se apresuraran a terminar.

—Intentare hablar con ella más tarde...—Pensó Iris terminando su exámen.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente, hasta que el fin del dia llego. Meiru solo se fue de la escuela, sin hacer ruidos, pero estaba siendo seguida por Iris, ella no se dio cuenta, hasta que le hablo.—Sakurai, ¿Te sientes bien?

—I-iris...Estoy bien, de verdad lo estoy. ¿Por...Por que lo preguntas?

—Por que...Te estas portando algo extraño, desde hace unas horas estas asi. Y bueno...Yo...Estaba preocupada, eso es todo

—¿Iris? ¿Preocupada por mi? ¿Pero por que...?.—Penso Meiru.—Ya veo.

—Oye...¿Te gustaria venir con nosotros?

—¿Ir? ¿A donde? y ¿Con quienes?

—Al karaoke, con Netto, Trill, Yai, Tohru-kun, Dekao-kun, Enzan, Shuko y Jasmine.

—Si. Claro...—Meiru no lo creia, todos saldrian juntos a divertirse !Incluso Enzan¡ Y ¿!Netto habia olvidado decirle¡?

—Es un alivio, por un momento pense que te negarias, a Netto no le habria gustado que no fueras, me pidio que te dijera hace un momento, nos estan esperando en el parque

—Bueno, entonces vamos.

Ellas avanzaron en un incomodo silencio, el parque no quedaba demasiado lejos de la escuela, pero de igual forma , para ellas fue como si hubieran sido siglos caminando.

—Llegamos.—Dijo Iris dirigiendose a sus amigos que estaban esperando la llegada de las chicas

—Llegan tarde.—Dijo Enzan

—Por supuesto que no, solo se atrasaron en el camino, justo igual que tu.—Las defendio Jasmine

—Como sea, ya estamos todos, entonces !Vamos¡.—Dijo Yai

—De acuerdo, vamos.—Dijo Shuko.

El grupo fue hasta el karaoke que habian escogido, no quedaba tan cerca ni tan lejos, una distancia normal. Pero, a pesar de la charla que habia entre todos, para Meiru ver como Iris hablaba con Netto los segundos se convertian en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en dias, los dias en meses, los meses en años, los años en siglos. Siguio asi, hasta que al fin llegaron al karaoke.

Entraron ahi, era un cafe-karaoke.

—!Llegamos¡.—Dijo Netto

—Este lugar es genial.—Dijo Dekao

—Si, y podemos sentarnos a comer mientras vemos al resto que suba a cantar, muy practico.—Dijo Jasmine

—Y bien ¿Quienes van primero?.—Dijo Enzan

—Yo voy.—Dijo Iris

—Y-yo ire con ella.—Dijo Shuko.—Espero que no te afecte mi mala suerte

—Shuko...No te preocupes por eso, ire con ustedes.—Dijo Jasmine

—Yo no me quedo atras, !Yo subo¡.—Dijo Yai.—¿Vienes Meiru?.

—Emm...Claro...—Respondio la peliroja

—¿Cual de todas?.—Susurro Jasmine una vez en el escenario mientras esxogian una cancion.

—Bueno, ¿Que tal Kibou ni tsuite?.—Sugirio Yai

—No. Es demasiado rapida, preferiria Yume wa nando mo umawareru kawaru...—Dijo Shuko

—Muy tipica, mejor Beginner.—Dijo Jasmine.—¿Alguna idea Meiru, Iris?

—River.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo las anteriormente mencionadas para sorpresa de todas

—Si, es buena idea.—Dijo Yai, el resto asintio, se acomodaron en sus sitios con los microfonos esperando que sonara la musica.

—!AKB~¡...—Dijo Iris siguiendo el inicio de la cancion

—!48¡.—Continuaron todas

—!Mae susume¡.—Canto Jasmine

—!Go it¡.—Yai y Shuko hicieron de segunda voz

—!Tachidomaru na¡.—Canto Meiru

—!Go it¡.—La segunda voz fue de Iris y Jasmine

—Mesazu wa hi ga noboru basho.—Cantaron Shuko y Yai

—Kibou no michi wa aru ke.—Siguio Iris

—Yukete habamu !River¡ !River¡ !River¡.—Comenzaron todas.—Yokotawaru !River¡.—

—Unmei no !River¡ !River¡ !River¡ Tamesaseru !River¡.—Siguio Shuko

—!Mayoi wa suterunda¡.—Completo Jasmine

—!Konjou wo miseru yo¡.—Canto Yai

—!Tameraru na¡ !Ima...—Continuo Meiru

—...Sugu...—Le siguio Iris

—...Ippo...—Continuo Shuko

—...Fumidaseyo¡.—Canto Jasmine

—!Believe Yourself¡.—Cantaron juntas mientras despues de eso nuevamente la musica seguia, en una parte donde no cantaban. Todos en el karaoke seguian el ritmo aplaudiendo.

—!Mae e mae e¡.—Cantaron Jasmine y Iris

—!Susume susume¡.—Cantaron Shuko y Yai

—!Kawa wo watare¡.—Les siguio Meiru

—!Ho ho ho ho¡.—Hicieron el coro

—Itsu datte yume wa tooku ni mieru...—Siguieron a dueto Iris y Shuko

—...Todokanai, kurai kyori kanjiru.—Continuaron Yai y Jasmine

—Ashimoto ishi wo...—Canto Meiru.—...Hitotsu hiroete gamushara ni natte nagete miro...—Se le unio Iris formando un dueto

—Kimi no...—Comenzo Shuko.—...Me no mae ni kawa ga nagareru...—Cantaron a coro

—...Hiroku...Ookina kawa da...—Cantaron Jasmine y Shuko

—Kuraku fukate mo nagare hayakute mo.—Siguieron Iris y Yai

—Obienakute ii hanarate ite mo...—Siguio Meiru

—...Sou da...Mukougishi wa aru...—Siguieron Shuko y Yai

—...Motto jibun wo shinjiru yo...—Continuaron Iris y Meiru

—!Get over it¡.—Dijo Yai

—!River¡.—Respondieron en grito todos en el karaoke exceptuando a Yai

—!Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah¡.—Siguieron cantando juntas

—Jibun ni iiwake surun janee...—Canto Shuko

—!Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah¡.—Continuaron en coro

—Yatte mi nakerya wakan nee...—Siguio Jasmine

—!Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah¡.—Continuo el coro

—Massugu susumu shika nee...—Comenzo Meiru.—...!Zutto¡ !Zutto¡ !Zutto¡.—Se le unio el resto

—¡Aruki tsuzukero kimeta michi wo!—Cantaron juntas

—Kimi no me no mae ni...—Canto solo Iris acercandose a Meiru y quedando frente a frente.—Kawa ga nagareru...Hiroku...Ookina kawa da...—Canto junto a Meiru

—Kuraku fukakute mo...—Canto Yai

—...Nagare hayakute mo...—Cantaron Jasmine y Shuko

—Obienakute ii hanarate itemo...—Cantaron juntas

—Sou da...—Canto Jasmine.—...Mukougishi wa aru...—Se le unio Meiru

—Motto Jibun wo shinjiro yo...—Siguieron todas.—...Kimi no kokoro ni mo kawa ga nagareru...—

—...Ase to... Namida no kawaga...—Canto Iris

—Shippai shitte...—Comenzo Yai.—...Shimatte mo...—Se le unio Jasmine.—...Nagasare shimatte mo...—Se unio Shuko.—...Yarinoseba ii...—Se unio Meiru.—...Yowane haku na yo...—Su unio Iris

—Yume ni...—Canto Meiru, mientras Netto la observo, y logro ver algo muy diferente a hace un momento...Se veia ¿Radiante?...—...Shigamitsukunda.—

—Negai kanau hi ga kuru made...—Cantaron todas

—!Kawa wo watare¡...—Cantaron Shuko, Jasmine y Yai

—...!You can do it¡.—Finalizaron Iris y Meiru. El lugar se lleno de aplausos dirigidos a las chicas, muchos estaban de pie, otros (como Dekao) solo estaban boquiabiertos.

—!Genial¡ !Fue el mejor karaoke que tuve en mi vida¡.—Dijo Yai

—Cierto, realmente nunca antes habia escuchado a AKB48, pero creo que me pude llevar bien con el ritmo de su cancion.—Dijo Jasmine

—¿Que te parecio el karaoke Iris?.—Pregunto Shuko

—Fue...Divertido.—Dijo Iris sonriendo a lo ultimo que dijo.—Asi que es asi como se siente pasar un dia con amigos.—

—¿!A-amigos...¡? Supongo que despues de todo...Solo los ve a todos como amigos.—Penso Meiru.—Por cierto queria preguntartelo Iris, pero ¿Hace cuanto que cantas?.—Dijo mientras se sentaba con el resto de sus amigos

—Ahora que lo mencionas...Es la primera ves que lo hago, si no contamos cuando fui a la feria.—Respondio la pelicafe

—¿!Estas llendo en serio¡?.—Dijo toda la pandilla excepto Iris

—Si ¿Sucede algo malo?.

—!Es simplemente imposible que nunca antes lo hicieras y entonces cantes como profesional¡.—Dijo Jasmine

—Cierto, cierto. Pero igual lo habias hecho bien en la feria.—Dijo Netto

—Como sea, lo hicieron bien.—Dijo Enzan

—Gracias Enzan.—Dijo Iris

—Bueno, ahora le toca a alguno de ustedes...—Dijo Yai

—Yo voto por Netto.—Dijeron Tohru y Dekao

—!Traidores¡.—Penso el mencionado

—Yo digo lo mismo.—Dijo Enzan

—!Maldito seas¡.—Penso Netto nuevamente

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Netto ya canto en la feria.—Dijo Iris

—...—Meiru se quedo algo pensativa

—!De acuerdo¡ !Subire¡.—Dijo Netto

—Exito...—Pensaron todos sus amigos

—!PERO¡.—Continuo el.—!Reto a : Enzan a subir tambien¡.—

—¿!Que¡?.—Dijo su rival

—Lo escuchaste.—Respondio 'el chico de la bandana azul'

—Sube, no seas cobarde.—Dijo Yai

—Si sube.—Dijo Dekao

—Un reto es un reto, un rival es un rival. Acepta y ve.—Dijo Jasmine

—¿A favor de que Enzan suba con Netto?.—Pregunto Meiru, todos levantaron la mano (hasta los navis) Excepto Enzan.

—¿Sakurai tu tambien?.—Dijo el chico de cabello bicolor

—Bueno, adelante, vayan.—Dijo Tohru

—...Traidores...—Penso Enzan mientras subia.—¿Bueno ahora que se supone vamos a "cantar"?.—

—!Erase or Zero¡ !Canten Erase or Zero¡.—Sugirio Jasmine, todos en el karaoke la querian escuchar, pensaban que ellos serian igual de buenos que las chicas.

—Bueno...Si no hay de otra...—Dijeron los "condenados"

—Tsukanda ude mo mirai no yami mo—Cantaron juntos

—Kimi no.—Siguio Enzan

—Tonari to.—Canto Netto

—Negatta Hajimaru asa ni kaerenu yoru ni.—Volvieron juntos

—Namida mo—Solo de Netto

—Boku mo—Solo de Enzan

—Nanimo Noko sezuni.—Cantaron ambos

—Fumi daseba, umore taore temo

Pure na jiyu ni...—Canto Netto

—Tsuyoki ni.—Enzan hizo de segunda voz.

—Warai kaesu.—Siguio Netto señalando la entrada de Enzan

—Tada, mitai nowa last. Naivu Chin-moku wo yomu...—Canto Enzan

—System.—La segunda voz fue Netto

—Nemu ranu sora.—Siguio Enzan

—Hitomi, yaki tsukata atsusa Wasure temo, oboe tete.—Continuaron juntos

—Chigire souna—Canto Netto

—Unmei wo—Le siguio Enzan

—Oshi-noke, todo kasete Konna bokura wa, itsumo doushite.—Nuevamente cantaron ambos

—Kawasu kotoba ni—Canto Netto

—Tsuma zuki Kuzure, koware te, hiki-kae ni umare.—Siguieron los dos

—¿Oshiete?—Canto Enzan

—Wake no—Continuo Netto

—Imi wo Ima, sugu ni.—Continuaron juntos y hubo un breve intervalo musical

—Sashi daseba tozasu sono, mukou Tadori tsuki tai issho ni.—Canto Enzan

—Wikezu, gomen Ienai kizu wo tsukete tebana sita Taiyou ga mada.—Siguio Netto

—Kono teni.—Enzan hizo la segunda voz

—Nokotteta koro.—Continuo Netto

—Kegasu koto wo shiru kaketa Haku-shoku no moku teki wa.—Siguieron juntos

—Shu ni mazatte.—Canto Enzan

—Kowaitte.—Canto Netto

—Furueru no deshou ka? Toi yuhi mo onaji yoake mo.—Siguieron ambos

—Tonari wo yuzure.—Canto Enzan

—Naku temo Demo, kekkyoku bokura nanika kaware ta?.—Volvieron a cantar a dueto

—Kotae wa—Canto Enzan

—Mou ichido—Le siguio Netto

—Sae kese nakute.—Continuaron juntos

—Chigire souna—Canto Enzan

—Unmei wo—Canto Netto

—Oshi-noke todokase tai.—Siguieron ambos

—Tsukanda ude mo...—Canto Netto

—Mirai no yami mo...—Canto Enzan

—Kimi no tonari to Negatta Hajimaru asa ni, kaerenu yoru ni—Cantaron los dos

—Namida mo—Canto Netto

—Boku mo—Canto Enzan

—Nani mo—Siguieron juntos

—Konna bokura wa—Canto Netto

—Itsumo dousite Kawasu kotoba ni tsuma zuki Kuzure koware te, hiki-kae ni umare—Cantaron ambos

—Oshiete—Canto Enzan

—Wake wo—Canto Netto

—Imi wo.—Cantaron los dos

—Tooi, yuhi o—Canto Netto

—Onaji, yoake o—Canto Enzan

—Konna bokura wa Itsumo doushite...—Finalizaron juntos, nuevamente habian muchos aplausos, menos que antes, pero seguian aplaudiendo. Cuando regresaron con sus amigos los felicitaron, y entonces comenzaron a comer algo antes de irse, pues iban a cerrar. Irian otro dia, claro.

Una vez salieron, el grupo lentamente se disperso. Quedando solo Netto, Iris y Meiru. Continuaron hablando de como se habian divertido, aun que Netto hablo mas sobre la comida que cualquier otra cosa. Todo fue tranquilo, hasta que...

—Pero te lo digo en serio, desafinaste en la ultima estrofa Netto...—Dijo Meiru, a lo que Iris asintio

—Estabas mejor al principio, despues te dejaste opacar.—Reforzo Iris

—Bueno, no soy un cantante, a diferencia de ustedes yo no suelo escuchar musica.—Dijo Netto.—Y ¿Probaron el takoyaki? !Estaba delicioso¡.—

—Si, Netto, ya lo mencionaste mil veces.—Dijo Meiru

—Pero...—En ese momento Netto fue interrumpido por una especie de temblor muy fuerte que hizo que los tres se cayeran al suelo.—¿!Pero que...¡?.—

—!Magnitud 7*¡.—Se escucho una voz femenina

—¿!Que sucede¡?.—Dijo Roll

—!Miren eso¡.—Dijo Iris señalando la sombra de una chica pelinegra de cabello corto con un moño blanco metalico y ojos amarillos

—Oh...Pero si es Netto Hikari y compañia. Entonces sera mas facil...—Dijo esa chica

—¿!Quien eres tu y que quieres¡?.—Grito Netto

—¿Huh? Soy la sombra del sonido Kagene Rui, Y no tengo un objetivo distinto a solo divertirme un poco contigo.—Dijo la chica que respondia al nombre de Rui

—¿!Divertirte¡? ¿!Que se supone que eres¡?.—Pregunto Meiru

—¿Yo? Soy una NetNavi de Beyondard, que vino en busca de diversion, peleas, desastre y todas esas cosas.—Respondio despreocupada

—Beyondard...—Dijo Iris

—¿Huh? ¿Pero que veo? Otra habitante de Beyondard aparte de mi.—Se acerco a Iris.—Se nota que eres alguien delicada y debil cariño.—Le levanto el menton con una mano

—¿De-delicada...? ¿De-debil?.—Iris hizo que la soltaran

—Si, debil, delicada, insegura, pero tambien directa, y algo sentimental, por cierto se te nota lo "romantica" en los ojos.—Le dijo Rui

—¿Romantica?...—Iris se sonrojo

—Si~.—Rui enrollo la lengua.—Y bueno, en ti pequeña peliroja.—Señalo a Meiru.—Te vez salvaje, ruda, y tambien segura de ti misma.—

—¿!Ruda y salvaje¡?.—Se quejo Meiru

—Por supuesto, y ademas se puede ver a kilometros de distancia que estas desesperada por una persona ¿Verdad?, Y se siente como si te rodeara un aura negativa en este mismo momento.—

—Seras una...—Maldijo Meiru

—¿Linda adivina peleadora? Claro, Y es por eso que...!Netto Hikari¡.—Señalo Rui.—!Te desafio a una batalla limpia contra tu navi y tu¡.—

—¿!Y para eso tenias que hacer temblar el suelo¡?.—Gritaron Netto y Meiru

—Bueno, suelen hacerme caso hasta que lo hago, asi que , si. !A pelear¡.

—Pero, Sera a mi manera, una Net-Battle.—Dijo Netto

—De acuerdo, !Al campo de batalla¡ !Plug-In Kagene Transmission¡.—Se conecto en un poste de luz

—!Plug-In Rockman-EXE Transmission¡.—Netto se conecto tambien.—Rockman acabemos con esto para que pueda ir a cenar, !Tengo hambre¡.—

—¿!Hambre¡? !No tiene ni veinte minutos desde que comiste en el karaoke¡.—Dijo Rockman

—!Pero ya tengo habre de nuevo¡.—

—Como sea...—Suspiro el navi azul.—!Vamos a hacerlo, Netto-kun¡.

—Linda relacion entre el operador y el navi, y muy lindo navi tambien...—Dijo Rui riendo.—!Adelante, venci a Netto de Beyondard y vencere al Netto de aqui tambien¡

—¿Otro...Netto...? Quizas por eso Iris es tan unida a Netto...Pero...¿Por que?.—Penso Meiru

—!Battle-chip : Elec-blade slot in¡.—Dijo Netto introduciendo el primer chip mientras Rockman atacaba

—Buen intento chicos...—Dijo Rui equipando una Wide Sword.—Pero no es lo suficientemente bueno para vencerme asi.—Bloqueo el ataque facilmente, las espadas chocaron entre si muchas veces, corrian por esa pequeña area de la net, mientras seguian asi, ambas espadas se rompieron.—!Magnitud 9¡.—La red se estremecio durante unos momentos

—!Maldicion¡ !Ahora Rockman¡ !Program Advance¡.—Dijo Netto sacando sus chips.—!Battle-chip : Sword, Long Sword, Wide Sword, Slot-in¡.—Las mencionadas espadas aparecieron en la batalla generando la Dream Sword, con la cual Rockman tomo la ofensiva

—!Toma esto¡.—Dijo Rockman atacando a Rui que recibio directo el Program Advance.—!Netto-kun¡ !Ya sabes que hacer¡.—Señalo el navi azul

—Come back : shadow...—Escucho Rui en su mente.—Mierda, !Nos encontro¡.—Se desconecto Rui, pero no habia salido de la red aun.—Tengo que llegar, antes que el...—

—!Hey¡ !No te vayas¡.—Se quejo Netto, pero entonces escucho una voz similar a la de Rui pero en masculino

—!Onda trueno*¡.—Rayos cayeron del cielo tras escuchar esa voz extraña, pero uno estaba cerca de Meiru, demasiado cerca como para moverse antes de que cayera.

—!Cuidado¡.—Iris solto la muñeca para empujar a Meiru fuera del rango de daño de aquel rayo que hizo que sus ojos se volvieran mas oscuros durante un segundo para despues caer en el suelo desmayada.

—!Iris¡.—Grito Meiru acercandose a ella mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar.—Despierta, no veas la luz, ven, por favor...—Comenzo a sollozar.—...No te vayas...No despues de todo lo que hemos hecho todos juntos...—

—!Iris¡ ¿!Quien eres tu¡? ¿!Por que nos atacas¡?.—Exigio Netto al chico que tenia una coleta pequeña atada detras de su cabeza, tenia cabello negr y ojos amarillos, era como un "reflejo" de Rui

—Hikari Netto, yo soy Kagene Rei, estoy en busca de los cuatro habitantes de Beyondard para regresarlos ahora. Tal parece que no pueden permanecer mas tiempo aqui, por que...—Rei fue interrumpido por Netto

—¿!Eh¡? !Asi que tu quieres llevarte a nuestros dos amigos¡ !No me interesa que le suceda a los otros dos¡ !Pero si tocas a Iris o a Trill no me quedare callado¡.—

—Netto...—Dijo Meiru al escuchar a su amigo decir eso.—...!Es verdad¡ !No dejaremos que les hagas nada¡.—Grito muy enojada

—Supongo que no servira dialogar con ustedes, pero de alguna manera lo supe desde el principio, Hikari Netto, tu imprudencia, torpeza e insensatez seran lo que provocara esto, tu futuro comienza a teñirse oscuro como la niebla y lleno de lluvias torrenciales.—Dijo Rei

—!Marine Impact¡.—Grito la voz de Rui en un ataque dirigido a Rei

—Asi que aqui estabas, hermana...—Rei esquivo el ataque

—Rei...!Retirate¡ !No me importa lo que me pase no pienso regresar a casa, no si tu sigues ahi¡.—Ordeno Rui

—Sabes que es por tu propio bien, es por su propio bien. Incluso el de Hikari...—Dijo Rei siendo interrumpido por Rui

—!Hikari¡ !Hikari¡ !Hikari¡ !Hikari¡ ¿!Por que todo es siempre "Hikari"¡? ¿!Es que ella es la gran cosa¡? ¿!Realmente siempre te importo mas que yo verdad¡? ¿!Por que no solo vas por tu Hikari y te largas de aqui¡?.—Le grito Rui dandole una cachetada

—...Entonces es asi como debe ser...!Chidori*¡.—La mano izquierda de Rei se lleno de rayos azules, se lanzo a atacar sin piedad a su "adorada hermana", entonces...

—Nunca...—Dijo ella.—...Volvere...—Esquivo los ataques durante un momento.—...Incluso si para evitarlo...—Se lanzo contra Rei totalmente indefensa, haciendo que "accidentalmente" la atravezara con el chidori.—...Debo morir...—Comenzo a desvanecerse lentamente hasta desaparecer frente a los ojos de su hermano, que permanecio frio como el hielo.

—Tu...¿!Mataste a tu propia hermana¡?.—Meiru no podia creerlo, como alguien podia matar a alguien de su familia sin siquiera derramar una sola lagrima de arrepentimiento

—...Es el camino que ella eligio, no soy nadie para dudarlo...—Comenzo a llover de forma fuerte.—...Los dejare ir esta vez. Pero no esperen tener la misma suerte si volvemos a encontrarnos.—

—¿A-asi de facil...?—Penso Meiru

—Pero...—Dijo Rei

—Pero...Siempre hay un "pero".—Penso Netto observando atentamente.

—!Me llevare mi paga conmigo¡.—Grito Rei haciendo aparecer en su mano una esfera de energia verde agua-marina.—!Dissperance¡.—Lo lanzo hacia Iris, haciendo que desapareciera en una explosion de humo gris.

—!Maldita sea¡ !Iris, Meiru-chan¡ ¿!Estan bien¡?.—Grito Netto mientras tosia un poco

—!Netto¡ !Netto¡.—Escucho la voz de Roll.—!Ven rapido¡ !Iris no esta y Meiru se desmayo¡.—

—!Meiru-chan¡.—Netto llego al lado de Meiru.—!Hay que llevarla a un hospital¡.—Netto cargo a Meiru en brazos al estilo nucipal con algo de esfuerzo, al tener la misma estatura era mucho mas complicado mantener el equilibrio.

Pero mientras tanto, en algun lugar de la red...

—No puedo creer que realmente tenga que pasar por aqui otra vez.—Dijo Forte caminando por un desierto virtual muy fastidiado

—Bueno, considera que fue tu culpa, "señor no necesito indicaciones".—Se quejo Hikari que lo seguia flotando atras de el.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa...—Siguieron avanzando y discutiendo, hasta que vieron algo en el suelo algo lejos.—¿Que es eso?.—

—Y la curiosidad se activa en 3, 2, 1...!Corre¡.—

—Callate. Vamos a ver.—Al llegar Forte se quedo totalmente sorprendido, nuevamente ahi la tenia, Iris. Totalmente vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Por un momento penso en tomarla como rehen y asi tener ventaja sobre Rockman y Netto, pero entonces algo sucedio en su interior, algo hizo una especie de chispa extraña, ¿Compasion?.—...Otra vez tu...Que problematica eres...—Ambos intentaron hacer que despertara, muchos intentos fallidos, hasta que...

—Hm...—Gimio Iris abriendo sus ojos verdes lentamente.—¿...Uh...?.—Se le veia confundida

—Bueno, desperto, vamonos.—Justo cuando Forte se iba a ir, sintio que Iris lo sujeto.—¿Que quieres?.—

—...¿Qui...quien eres...? ...¿Quien...Soy yo...?...—La pregunta de Iris lo dejo atonito. Que ella no sabia quien era ella misma, era algo demasiado serio como para que alguien bromeara con ello.

—¿E-en serio no lo sabes?.—Dijo Hikari

—...No...Diganmelo...¿Quien soy yo...?...—Imploro Iris, mientras Forte y Hikari no sabian que hacer, ella tenia amnesia, y probablemente de la grande y larga.

-Fin del capitulo-

***Cosas importantes (aunque no estuvieran marcadas algunas)*

Magnitud 7 / Onda Trueno : Ataques pokémon, no se me ocurrieron otros

Chidori : Ataque de Naruto (usado por Sasuke y Kakashi hasta donde yo se)

River/Beginner/Kibou ni tsuite/Yume wa nando mo umawareru Kawaru, son canciones del grupo AKB48

Erase Or Zero (Borrado o cero) es una cancion de vocaloid

Que por cierto, le corte una parte a la letra de River 7u7

Bueno, primero lo primero : !Mi laptop murio por un tiempo¡ La formateamos, por pura suerte salve algunos archivos e.e, y este venia incluido con otros. Me fui a un cafe internet a publicar lo que tenia.

Iris con amnesia, Rei quiere a todos los de Beyondard en Beyondard por que si no quien sabe que pasa...Eso intrigo a mi beta 7u7, espero que les haya gustado.

Esto es todo, Dejen sus rewiews!


End file.
